


you may now kiss my ass

by blueconstellation



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sarcasm, broganes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueconstellation/pseuds/blueconstellation
Summary: Shiro drags Keith to a wedding and abandons him there





	you may now kiss my ass

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHHHHHHH i started this a million years ago and then got distracted by Being An Adult™ 
> 
> but i'm finally fuckin posting it so. yeet i guess
> 
>  
> 
> i'm on tumblr [here](http://www.adhd-lance.tumblr.com) !

Keith isn’t a fan of weddings. Or at least big, loud ones. They’re always way too chaotic and stressful, and there’s always that one distant relative that gets blackout drunk and passes out on the dance floor. Okay, so that only happened once, but that was enough for Keith to swear off weddings completely. Which is why Keith kind of wants to kill Shiro right now.

 

 

Shiro harassed him for _weeks_ about coming to this wedding, and Keith reluctantly agreed only when Shiro promised he’d stay with him the entire time. Yet, he’d bailed not even an hour after the ceremony, and now Keith is stuck at the wedding of a couple he doesn't even _know_. Shiro said it was a work thing, but just because it's understandable doesn't mean it's forgivable. There'll have to be a lot of ass-kissing to make up for this.

 

 

There isn’t much for Keith to do; he doesn’t really know anyone, and even if he did, he isn’t a social person by nature. So he mostly stands off to the side, watching everyone from a safe distance. Most people seem to get the hint, and no one makes any move to approach him.

 

 

It isn’t until lunch had started that his good luck runs out. He’s in the middle of eating when someone drops down into the seat next to him.

 

 

“You look as miserable as I feel,” the man starts. “And that’s saying something. I was two seconds from getting into a fist fight with some old ass lady over her comparing everything to her ‘picture perfect wedding’ when they called for lunch. If anyone’s gonna bag on my cousin’s wedding, it’s gonna be me,” the man huffs and starts eating.

 

 

Keith raises an eyebrow at him, but he figures there isn’t any harm in making conversation with someone who’s clearly as annoyed as he is. He shrugs.

 

 

“My brother dragged me along then stranded me here right after the ceremony for some work thing. Which one’s your cousin?” Keith asks.

 

 

“The bride,” he replies.

 

 

Keith snorts. “Yeah, no shit. Which one?”

 

 

“Right, sorry,” the man shakes his head. “The brunette.” Keith hums in response.

 

 

They eat in silence for a few minutes before the man pipes up again.

 

 

“So what about you? Are you family too?”

 

 

“Nah, Shiro’s friends with the other bride.” The man raises an eyebrow and Keith elaborates, “my brother.”

 

 

The man laughs. “Siblings, man.”

 

 

“Yeah, like it’s work so I get it, but he could’ve dropped me off at home or something.”

 

 

“At least the food’s good. And the company’s not bad either,” the man says with a smirk. “I’m Lance, by the way.”

 

 

Keith blinks at him and clears his throat. “Keith. Nice to meet you.”

 

 

“You too,” Lance smiles. “So how much longer do you think this is gonna go on?”

 

 

“At least another two hours. Three if the brides get tipsy and lose track of time.”

 

 

“Nah, I give it a half hour before those storm clouds make their way over here. I told Isabel that she should have the reception indoors, but nooo.” Keith chuckles and leans back in his chair.

 

 

“Man, that would suck. Especially since I don’t know when Shiro's gonna be back.”

 

 

“I’ll tell you what, if it does rain, I’ll drive you home,” Lance promises.

 

 

“Thanks,” Keith smiled.

 

 

They continue eating, exchanging light-hearted banter throughout the meal. They mostly swap terrible sibling stories; which Lance has a lot more of than Keith. Keith is glad that he isn’t alone anymore, and Lance is really fun to talk to.

 

 

Keith came to the wedding as a favor to Shiro and planned on leaving as soon as he could. Now, he doesn’t think he’d mind at all if the reception went a little longer, as long as he could keep talking to Lance. Maybe Shiro could be forgiven after all.

 

 

The day moves on, and soon people are making their way to the dance floor. Keith and Lance are in the middle of a heated discussion about whether or not aliens are real when Lance cuts himself off and looks up at the clouds.

 

 

“How long do you think it’ll be before it starts raining?” he asks. As if on cue, rain starts falling in heavy drops. Everything immediately goes to chaos. Keith thinks he hears a couple people screaming in the distance. He takes his jacket off and lifts it above his head, shielding his face from the ever increasing rain. Meanwhile, Lance looks ecstatic. He’s looking up at the sky with a wide grin stretching across his face, periodically blinking water out of his eyes. Keith finds himself unconsciously mimicking the smile. He rolls his eyes fondly and pulls on Lance’s arm.

 

 

“Come on, you’re gonna get soaked if you keep standing out here like that.” He starts walking towards the nearest building with Lance on his heels.

 

 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Lance has to shout a little, as thunder starts booming in the distance.

 

 

“Just come on, you’re my ride.” Keith pulls on his arm again until they’re walking in step with each other. They join everyone else underneath the building’s small awning. Lance looks around at everyone then turns back to Keith.

 

 

“Well this party's over. Do you want me to go grab the car and drive it up? It’s not that far, it won’t take that long.”

 

 

“No thanks, I’m not staying here any longer than I have to.”  

 

 

“Understandable.” Lance shrugs and leads the way to his car.

 

 

It’s a short drive to Keith’s place. They continue their conversation where they had left off, and end up getting lost a few times because Keith is too distracted to remember to give directions.

 

 

Lance eventually pulls up outside Keith’s apartment building, and they say their goodbyes. Keith gets out of the car and he’s about to close the door when Lance calls him back.

 

 

“Keith, wait!” He reaches into the back seat and pulls his phone out of his jacket pocket. He reaches over and holds it out to Keith. “Give me your number so I can talk to you later, yeah?”

 

 

“Oh, sure.” Keith takes the phone and leans back inside the car to shield it from the rain. He types out his number then hands the phone back to Lance.

 

 

“Hasta la later, Keith,” Lance calls. Keith rolls his eyes and shuts the car door, still smiling. He hears Lance drive off as he unlocks the front door.

 

 

He makes the trek up three flights of stairs and barely closes the door before he flops down on his couch. He pulls out his phone to text Shiro about what happened at the wedding and that he’s home, and he sees he already had a new message from an unknown number.

 

 

**Unknown:** Hey! It’s Lance

**Unknown:** Let me know when ur free this week ;)

 

 

Keith smiles to himself and vows to _never_ tell Shiro that he had a good time at the wedding.


End file.
